Biological corrosion means a phenomenon of corrosion induced directly or indirectly by an action of microorganisms existing in an environment. Although a large number of study examples have been reported (for example, NPL 1, etc.), with respect to the mechanism of its occurrence and the like, matters to be solved remain. A recent study reports that, when biological corrosion is caused by two or more kinds of microorganisms (for example, sulfate-reducing bacteria and methanogenic bacteria, and the like), the actions of the microorganisms may synergistically promote the corrosion.
In recent years, rock fracture or the like by high-pressure water has been performed in mining of fossil fuels (for example, petroleum, natural gas, shale oil, and shale gas), and biological corrosion has been observed in iron pipes which are flow paths of the high-pressure water, and other parts. For suppressing the biological corrosion, glutaraldehyde has been used (see, PTL 1). In general, glutaraldehyde and its analogues are known to have a bactericidal action, and among them, glutaraldehyde is known to have an excellent bactericidal action (NPL 2).